Lace
by Lady Azura
Summary: Imogen decides she is going to spend the night at Bianca's, whether Bianca likes it or not.


Summary: _Imogen decides she is going to spend the night at Bianca's, whether Bianca likes it or not._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Finally got around to writing my Imanca fic. Also, this takes place sometime between "Drop It Like It's Hot" (Part 2) and "Dead and Gone" (Part 2).

X

**Lace****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Bianca tapped her foot impatiently, sparing frequent glances at the clock as she waited for class to let out. She had been sitting through Perrino's lesson for over an hour, completely bored out of her skull, and to make matters worse her leg was beginning to fall asleep. Propping her elbow on her desk and resting her chin on the palm of her hand, she stared blankly at the chalkboard, and found herself wishing she had just skipped school that day. As luck would have it, however, she couldn't afford to — not of she wanted to graduate on time.

Four years was bad enough — any more and she'd go insane for sure.

When the bell finally rang, Bianca was the first one out the door, swinging her purse over her shoulder and shoving past niners on her way to her locker. She had just finished gathering her belongings and checking her phone when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around, only to find Imogen Moreno leaning against the locker next to hers, her arms folded and a playful smirk on her lips.

"So I was thinking I'd spend the night." Imogen announced.

Bianca raised a brow. "Uhh… don't I get a say in this?"

"You're funny." Imogen laughed. "But seriously… we're friends, right? And friends have sleepovers. Unless you already have something planned with your boyfriend or whatever."

Bianca cringed. Vince was hardly a boyfriend and she doubted _he_ considered her to be anything but his property, but Imogen didn't need to know that. In fact, the less she knew, the better. She had already dragged Drew into the mess that was her life, and she wasn't about to let it happen to Imogen next.

"C'mon," Imogen continued. "It'll be fun! We can rent some movies and eat popcorn and give each other manis…"

Bianca snorted, rolling her eyes. "Not really my style."

Imogen pursed her lips together with a frown, planting her hands firmly on her hips, and Bianca knew instantly that she wasn't going to give up until she got what she wanted. Imogen Moreno was like a boomerang, and no matter how many times Bianca tried to push her away, she would keep coming back, more and more persistent. It was beyond annoying, and if it had been anyone else, Bianca would've beat the snot out of them — but she felt drawn to the eccentric teen. It was weird, and she couldn't quite figure out why she enjoyed Imogen's company so much, or why Imogen insisted on being _her_ friend.

With a defeated sigh, Bianca closed her locker.

"Fine. Come on."

.

.

.

The drive across town took about twenty minutes longer than necessary with traffic, but eventually they arrived. As the two girls made their way into the apartment complex, Bianca advised Imogen to stay close to her, and after walking up six flights of stairs (the elevator had been out of service for almost a month, and the landlord was too old and incompetent to do anything about it) they reached their destination.

The apartment she shared with her mother (and occasionally her aunt and cousins when her uncle got too violent) was small and dingy, and beer cans littered every counter and table. The smell of cigarette smoke hung thick in the air, and out of the corner of her eye, Bianca could see Imogen trying to refrain from coughing, obviously not used to it. A purring sound drew her attention to the floor, and she glanced down to find her cat Jasper rubbing up against her leg. He was a stray who had followed her home years ago, and she had decided to keep him. She smirked and crouched down to scratch his ears before picking him up and turning to Imogen.

"Hope you're not allergic." She said.

Imogen shook her head. "No."

Bianca nodded and set Jasper down, letting him saunter off before heading to her room with Imogen following closely behind. Her own bedroom was a lot cleaner than the rest of the apartment, save for the odd shirt lying around and her unmade bed. She'd left the window open that morning, and heard Imogen suck in a greedy breath, but paid her no heed as she stripped out of her school uniform and changed into a more preferred attire. She picked out a pair of acid wash skinny jeans and a navy blue top hung off her shoulders and exposed her midriff and bellybutton ring. Once satisfied with her appearance, she sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at Imogen, who was slowly taking in her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Wow…"

Bianca arched a brow. _Wow_ wasn't exactly a word she'd use to describe her room. It wasn't exactly a pigsty, but it was far from wow-worthy.

Imogen walked over to the CD stand by her closet and began looking through them.

"This is your CD collection?" She asked, while Bianca nodded and snatched up one of her old magazines to look through. "Dead Hand… Eminem… Lil Wayne… _Celine Dion_?" An amused grin tugged at Imogen's lips as she glanced over at Bianca in disbelief.

Bianca scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It was a prank birthday present."

"_Sure_ it was."

Imogen put the CDs away before walking over to the bed and flopping down beside her.

"So… what does Bianca DeSousa do for fun?" She inquired.

Bianca smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Imogen nodded.

"I mean, it'd be helpful if we're gonna be hanging out…" She said, but before Bianca could answer her, she sat up abruptly. "Oh! But first, I need your opinion on something!"

She made a mad dash across the room and over to her backpack.

"I'll be right back!" She called over her shoulder as she left the room.

Bianca furrowed her brow in confusion before shaking her head and returning to her magazine.

"Well? How do I look?" Imogen's voice sounded a few minutes later, and Bianca looked up only to have her breath get caught in her throat.

There, standing in front of her, was Imogen, clad in nothing but the lingerie that _she_ had given her two weeks before. It was practically see-through, and barely reached her thighs. The red bra underneath the transparent material accentuated the size of Imogen's bust, making her look larger than she actually was, and as her gaze travelled lower and lower, she found herself admiring Imogen's toned legs and subtle curves.

"You're not saying anything… is it that bad?"

"N-no, of course not." Bianca assured her, slowly rising to her feet. "You look… great."

Imogen visibly relaxed. "That's good. I was worried that I couldn't pull it off and -"

Before she could finish, Bianca grabbed her face and brought her lips to hers. Both girls froze as they realized what was happening, but neither pulled away, and after a few seconds, Imogen wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck and kissed her back.

It wasn't long before they had to part for air, however, and when they did, reality was quick to come crashing down.

"Why did you do that?" Imogen breathed, but she made no move to push Bianca way or leave.

"Because… I felt like it." Bianca murmured, and Imogen smiled shyly before leaning in once more and pressing her lips to hers.

Bianca's eyes fluttered shut as Imogen's soft lips moved against hers; it was a nice change from Vince's forced, roughed ones. Pulling the other girl close, she fell back onto her bed, taking Imogen with her.

With a knee planted on either side of her, Imogen deepened the kiss, and Bianca let her. She weaved her fingers through Imogen's hair, messing up her pigtails, but Imogen didn't seem to care and instead, traced her bottom lip with her tongue. Instinctively, Bianca's lips parted and their tongues met, making both girls moan.

As their kisses grew more heated and passionate, curious hands began to roam, ghosting across smooth skin and over soft mounds of flesh. Clothes were quickly discarded and soon, gasps and moans and sharp intakes of breath filled Bianca's room, not stopping until both girls were satisfied and exhausted.

"So… what does this mean?" Imogen asked once they'd descended from their respective highs.

Bianca shrugged. "Whatever you want it to mean."

Imogen tilted her head to look at her, her lips swollen and her face flushed, and her glasses slightly crooked. Then she reached over, lacing her fingers with Bianca's, and rested her head on her shoulder.

A small smile tugged at Bianca's lips and she closed her eyes.

For the time being, she could forget about Vince and Drew, and the rest of her problems.

If only for a little while.

X

**FIN**

X

**Ugh, what the hell was that? I don't even… this sounded way better in my head. Sigh.**

** I hope you guys enjoyed, though.**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
